


Fever Got Me Aching

by Bosstoaster Smut (ChaoticReactions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Shiro (Voltron), We ended up here again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/Bosstoaster%20Smut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second gift for VoltronSpaceDaddy</p><p>Heat fic.  'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Got Me Aching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DRKR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRKR/gifts).



Shiro was outright panting by the time they got out of the lions. Thankfully, this had just been a training exercise, but it had been a vigorous and long one. It wasn’t often they travelled somewhere special for a session (especially after that first time), but when they did Shiro did his best to give it the same level of concentration that he did in a real battle.

That hadn’t happened today. 

Stumbling out, he yanked off his helmet and shook his head hard. His bangs were stuck to his forehead from sweat, and Shiro was sure he was flushed and obvious.

Moments later, he was joined by Lance, who walked backward to face Shiro. “Did you see that shot? I got that robot good, right? Saved your tail, too.” He gave Shiro a shining smile, radiating pride. “You can thank me anytime for it, because I’ve got your back with my sniping skills.” Only then did Lance really seem to look at him, waiting for his congratulations. Then he froze. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Shiro replied, wishing his voice wasn’t so breathless. But there wasn’t much he could do about that right now. Not until he got out of this damn suit. “I just need a minute.”

His stupid heat had been coming, and he knew it was, but normally he had a day or even two more than this, so he’d figured today’s exercise wouldn’t be a problem. Even when he’d woken up flushed and warm, Shiro had shrugged it off, because the symptoms sometimes started a day or two early.

Dammit. And they still had to debrief, and-

Lance sniffing the air made Shiro freeze, and the resulting smirk made him want to just bolt for it. “Aaah. I get it, man. Want me to get Hunk?”

Normally, Shiro could deal with Lance’s teasing, good natured as it (usually) was. Today he was too strung out, and it only made him bristle. He took a deep breath to control himself, then shook his head. “We still need to debrief. I don’t want to make Hunk sit through that knowing I’m in heat and having to wait.”

Rolling his eyes, Lance snorted. “Please, like you’re going to any help at the debrief. Grab Hunk and step out early, no one’s going to care.”

Shiro grit his teeth. “I should be there, as the leader, and because it’s important to talk those over. I can pay attention through my heat, I’ve been living with this all my life.”

Recognizing that he’d rubbed Shiro the wrong way, Lance held up his hands. “Hey, I’m not saying you can’t. I’m saying there’s no reason you should.” He waited until some of the tension left Shiro’s shoulders. “Seriously, no one thinks you can’t do the job. But if you need something, there’s no reason to deny it, you know? That’s all.”

Slowly, Shiro let out a long sigh. Right. He knew that. The team were good with it, even if they were mostly Betas, with one notable exception. It was just that he was... used to it. “Yeah. You’re right. I.. I’ll call Hunk.”

“Good man,” Lance replied cheerfully. “We’ll man the fort for you. Go have fun.” He waggled his brows demonstratively, flashing all his teeth at Shiro.

Managing to keep his lips from quirking up, Shiro snorted. “Thanks.” He slowed his pace, letting Lance get ahead, then used his helmet to connect to Hunk’s. “Hey, you out yet?”

“Yeah, you need something?” Hunk replied immediately, though his voice sounded distracted. “Sorry, I’m heading to the briefing now, I just got distracted with a read-out from the training.”

Shiro leaned against the wall and unbuckled the sides of the armor, making it hang looser on his chest, just to get a little more air. “I’m not there either, don’t worry. Just... I’m early.”

It took Hunk a second, then he let out a soft noise of understanding. “Ah. You want to skip the debriefing? I can meet you at your rooms.”

“Please,” Shiro agreed, grateful for what felt like the thousandth time for Hunk’s easy attitude about the whole thing. He’d gotten so damn lucky that their Alpha was so relaxed and... well, just as far from the stereotype as Shiro was for Omegas. “I’ll meet you there. Don’t get too distracted by readouts this time, if you could.”

Hunk laughed. “You’re more interesting than readouts. Though not by much, these are pretty fascinating. I’ll be there in a few.”

With that, the connection cut out, and Shiro was already on his way, yanking off the armor as he went. As he finally gave into his body’s needs, focusing on them for the first time since he’d fingered himself that morning to let off steam, his head fogged with familiar haze. He got into his room quickly, though he noticed dimly he must have dropped his gauntlet somewhere, because he was missing it, but it was damn hard to care about that when his bed was there, and Hunk would be there soon, and Shiro was burning alive in the undersuit.

As soon as he peeled that off, he sprawled out on his stomach and reached back. Already, his hole was noticeably damp and was pouring off heat. Without a second thought, Shiro shoved in two fingers, scissoring them to make the most of it. After hours of denying himself, that was heaven, and his eyes rolled back happily.

He’d worked in a third finger before the door opened. “You forgot something,” Hunk informed him cheerfully, using the lost gauntlet to wave in greeting. It was goofy and sweet, but Shiro wasn’t in the right frame of mind to appreciate that. Instead he moaned, fucking himself harder, and gratified when Hunk groaned in response.

“Clothes off,” Shiro demanded, resting his cheek on the bed and shifting so his knees were up and he was presented for Hunk’s gaze. “Went too long. S’been all day.”

Hunk’s breath caught. “All day? Fuck, Shiro.” He walked over and grabbed Shiro’s hips, using his thumbs to pry apart Shiro’s ass cheeks. The cold air was a shock to his wet and heated hole, and Shiro gripped at the sheets with his metal hand in response as he shuddered. “Look at what you did to yourself. All messy and wrecked.” He leaned forward and licked around Shiro’s fingers, sucking the slick off of them. “Should have called me first thing.”

As much as he wanted to tell Hunk why, Shiro didn’t have the breath or concentration. Instead he pushed back against the probing tongue, trying to get it inside. The three fingers weren’t enough anymore, and he wanted more. “Hunk,” he gasped. “Just c’mon.”

But Hunk just pulled back and seemed to be considering. Then he tapped Shiro’s hand. “Switch them, please.”

Familiar with the request by now, Shiro pulled out his hand with a whine. Before he could pull it back, Hunk grabbed his wrist and pulled it to his face, breathing in the scent deeply. Shiro’s legs shook just from the sight, and he eagerly shoved in three fingers with his metal hand, crooking his fingers to press against his prostate.

Hunk lapped at the palm of Shiro’s hand, then let it go and watched the metal one instead, eyes bright and transfixed. He definitely got something about of seeing them pleasure Shiro, probably the mixture of both his love of engineering and the eroticism of it. But there was only so long Shiro could take, so he tapped Hunk’s thigh with his foot, trying to get him to move it. He hadn’t even taken off his damn pants yet, and Shiro was so ready.

Finally, Hunk seemed to decide that was enough, and he pulled Shiro’s hand out, then dragged it to his face instead. “Suck, please.” The polite addition didn’t hide the fact that it was an order, and Shiro closed his eyes and obeyed. The slick and metal were a unique combination, though if he was forced to make a comparison, it would probably be to blood. By now, Shiro had done this with Hunk enough that the taste made him desperate even when he wasn’t in heat, and he’d fucked himself with his fingers and sucked them clean on his own before, just for the sensation.

Then, Hunk positioned himself behind Shiro and shoved down his pants. A few seconds later, the head of his cock pressed against the hole, nearly kissing it. Hunk paused, waiting, and it only took a couple of moments for Shiro to start to shove himself back in eager need. Only then did he shove forward.

Even after three fingers, Hunk was a stretch, but one Shiro always enjoyed. It hit the spot to his heat-addled brain, especially the way the thrust shoved him into the pillow, darkening his vision and making him focus completely on the sensation.

Slowly, Hunk started to fuck into him. The force of it jerked Shiro’s head hard enough that his fingers slipped free, but it didn’t matter, because Hunk took hold of the hair on the top of his head, which was just long enough to grab, and pressed him further into the pillow. Then he drove Shiro into the soft fabric with every powerful thrust.

Shiro reached up with both hands and grabbed onto it for balance, then bit into it instinctively, working off the energy and need coursing through him as Hunk stroke the heat into flames.

As he pushed in, Hunk leaned over Shiro’s back and pressed his lips to the base of Shiro’s neck. He kissed, then started to suck as the swell on the base of his cock pressed entreatingly against Shiro’s hole. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Shiro replied, smiling. “Do it.”

Hunk started to pull Shiro back as he ground forward, trying to force in the knot just a little earlier than it would have naturally slid inside. Shiro fucked back as well, trying to help as much as possible. But Hunk was the one that could see what they were doing, and while it was for Shiro’s benefit, it was his show.

Finally, the muscles gave, and Hunk slammed into Shiro at full force.

His vision went white, and he came as he felt Hunk grind in desperately and start to come as well.

When Shiro blinked himself back to awareness, Hunk had an arm under him, helping to hold him up, and he was back to sucking at the spot on the back of his neck, now including a few nips. Luckily, the spot was near always covered, either by the back of the armor or Shiro’s high-collared clothing. 

Still, it was nice to be wanted so openly. To be marked. It soothed something in him that, when not in heat, he usually wouldn’t think he wanted.

Shiro murmured, low and wordless. As close as he could get to a purr, probably. Hunk hummed back contentedly, slowly lowering them both. The arm that had been taking his weight drapped instead, a comforting, heavy warmth. “You good?” Hunk asked.

“For the moment,” Shiro replied, eyes closing. “Ask again in an hour.”

Hunk just chuckled. “It usually doesn’t take that long.” But he settled in comfortably. “After this we’ll go until you’re dry, how’s that? Then we’ll see if you’re up to being debriefed. I just wanted to get you off at least once now, if it had been all day.”

Chest warming, Shiro nodded. “It was a good plan. I approve. Including what comes next.” He yawned, hard enough that his jaw cracked. “Did you plan whatever it was you were working on last time?”

Even without turning to look, Shiro could feel Hunk’s beaming smile. “Yup! It’s what I’ll grab for next time. I think you’ll like it.”

“Still not gunna tell me?” Shiro smiled as well, both from amusement at Hunk’s eager secrecy and the excitement he could feel pouring off him.

Hunk chuckled. “Nope. You’ll just have to wait and see. Don’t worry, you’ll like it.”

***

An hour later, when Shiro was being pounded blind by Hunk’s newly built fucking machine, and Hunk was happily pushing into his mouth, he could only agree.

**Author's Note:**

> -salutes- And with that, I hope I've done my job.


End file.
